


Hide no more

by agendertoaster



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau finally lets herself some happiness, F/F, SOFT Beau, Yasha mentioned, domestic beauyasha, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendertoaster/pseuds/agendertoaster
Summary: Fjord sees for himself the effect Yasha has on Beau.A possible future conversation after beauyasha becomes canon.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Hide no more

Lost in his thoughts, Fjord found himself knocking on Beau’s door after dinner one night. It had been a few hours since the Nein had parted ways in the dining room but he knew Beau wasn’t one for early nights so he figured he wouldn’t be disturbing her. He himself had been pacing his room, mind spinning around a point he wanted his first mate’s opinion on so his feet had carried him to her door.

As it opened he lifted his gaze and opened his mouth to jump into his question but froze as he took in the woman in front of him. Beau looked unlike he had ever seen her, her hair hung loose over one shoulder and a well-worn far-too-large shirt hung off her shoulders reaching down to her mid-thighs over legs he now realised were bare.

“…ah, sorry, I- just- you know what, it can wait. We’ll talk in the morning?”

He felt his ears burning as he began to spin back to his own room.

“Fjord! It’s fine, I promise you didn’t interrupt anything!” Beau’s laugh from behind him caught his attention and he paused to look back at her. “I’d tell you if you had!”

He believed her, knowing how much she liked to tease him. He did make it very easy to be fair.

Beau smirked at him from the doorway, having leant against it with her arms crossed now, hands disappearing under long, pushed up sleeves that bunched around her elbows. There was something else to her expression though. Something new. Perhaps some lightness to the eyes or a more relaxed smile. Whatever it was, it seemed like less of a mask than Fjord had ever seen from Beau. He smiled, “Thanks… I think. Nah, don’t worry about it, we’ll talk over breakfast. Tell Yasha I said hi.”

At the mention of her name, Beau’s smirk slipped into a full smile but she gathered herself and stood taller to give him a casual two-fingered salute, “You got it Cap’n!”

“Oh and Beau?”

She paused in turning to close the door. “Yeah?”

“She really makes you happy doesn’t she?”

That brought a blush to Beau’s cheeks that she tried to hide with a look to the ground but her voice was soft as she answered, “Yeah, yeah she does…”

“It suits you.”

With that he walked away to his room, Beau’s eyes on his back until she softly closed the door and padded back to a warm bed and strong arms.


End file.
